


Emotions

by Aerilon452



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Complete, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2345351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerilon452/pseuds/Aerilon452
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel are together in a dingy motel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emotions

Summary: Dean and Castiel are together in a motel room.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of Supernatural  
Rating: T+  
Pairing: Castiel/Dean

 

CONFLICTING EMOTIONS:

 

“Cas…” Dean’s deep voice rasped. Castiel had him pressed into the cheap motel bed; they were alone in the dark with only the harsh shards of the street lights cutting through the curtains. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do. He wanted to push Castiel off him, to spit some sort of tough guy threat, but he found that his body wouldn’t obey him. Castiel wasn’t moving, wasn’t breathing, he was holding him so tightly with his face buried in the crook of Dean’s next. “Cas, talk to me…” Dean tried again.

Castiel didn’t know what he was doing, why he had felt the need to pin Dean down into the bed. He was feelings things that were alien to him; need, hunger, companionship. All of it wanted more of with Dean, who was at best cold and remote on the inside. Forcing himself back, Castiel sat back on his haunches from him place between Dean’s jean clad thighs looking down on the human that had changed his angelic existence. “I don’t know…”

Dean was too frozen in place to move, to respond. Castiel was above him, between his parted thighs. It was a strange sensation that he wasn’t sure how to process. Then, some alien reaction inside of him reached his hand up, fisting his fingers in Cas’s pristine white shirt. It was then that he felt Castiel’s stomach quivering under his hand. Placing his other hand on the mattress, he pushed himself up, and it was then that Cas cupped Dean’s face sealing their soft hesitant lips together. Automatically he moaned and fell back to the mattress once more with his angel over him.

Castiel knew the sensation of kissing from the memories of his vessel, but never had he thought it would feel this good, as good as it was with Dean. The human’s lips against his, the gasping moaning sounds that filled the air between them, all of it served to muddle his mind, to make him only feel this human carnal pleasure. Drawing on Jimmy’s memories, Castiel’s hips ground into Dean’s in counterpoint to the heated kissing, the passionate dueling of tongues. “Dean…” He gasped in a voice as deep and gravely as the one Dean had.

“Cas…” Dean tore his mouth from the angel above him trying to decide if he was shocked, horrified, or if he wanted to pull Castiel back to continue ravishing his mouth. For a moment that lasted an eternity Dean just stared at Castiel in the darkness of the room. This time, when he pulled Cas down, it was his choice, it was what he wanted. He wanted the soft touch, the brush of stubble on his chin, and the press of their chests together. 

Castiel only ever felt desire when he was with Dean. There was no other word he could use for it. Desire. He was an angel and he felt a double bladed emotion deeper than any other living thing. A rumbling moan reverberated in his chest the more powerful the kiss became, the more their bodies rubbed against each other. Cas drove his hips hard into Dean wrangling another moan from the human below him. Countering his kiss with thrusts of his clothed hips, Cas brought his pleasure higher. “Dean…” He gasped out.

Dean let himself be swept along on the tide of deeper pleasure than he’d ever felt in the arms of a woman. Rolling them on the queen sized motel bed, Dean put himself above Castiel, breaking the kiss so he could gaze down upon the angel that raised him up from hell all those years ago. “Do you love me?” He rasped not sure what led him to give voice to such a question.

Castiel sat up, mirroring what Dean had done to him, and rested one hand over his human’s heart. “I care for you as much as I know how to care for anyone.” He answered ever truthfully. Concentrating, Cas left another mark upon Dean so deep that no Angel or Demon could remove it. The mark was on Dean’s very soul. If any supernatural being felt it they would know that the human belonged only to Castiel. It was a mark of pure possession.

Dean chuckled lightly bringing his hands up to cup Cas’s face, “Maybe we could figure it out together.” Angling his head, he kissed Castiel’s temple, his forehead, the bridge of his nose, and then once more took his angel’s lips in a sweeter kiss than he’d ever given anyone else before. His angel wrapped his arms around his waist, fingers digging into his shirt. They kissed, they gasped, and then resumed kissing. Dean was realizing his addiction to Castiel. Whenever they were apart it killed him. Whenever they were together, Dean was happy beyond all reason. 

With the desire rising, becoming a siren’s song in his head, and spiraling out through his body demanding that he fully take Dean, Castiel reveled in the simple pleasure of kissing his wayward human. He growled in delightful torment when Dean threaded his strong fingers through his short dark locks. The tug both hurt and pleased him. “Where do we go from here?” Cas rasped.

“I don’t know.” Dean shrugged holding his place above Castiel. “But whatever happens, know that I’m not gonna leave you.” He added. There was no sense of urgency flowing through him. There was only this moment where they could be together. They, for the moment, could be free with each other without the world crashing down around them. There were no secrets, no need to hide anything from the other.


End file.
